1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick joint for connecting gas cylinder and pressure reducing valve for gas stove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indoor hot pots or outdoor barbeques generally require using a portable gas cylinder. There are two common specifications of portable gas cylinders available in the market. The first one is a screw type gas cylinder 1 as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a thread 2 disposed at the mouth of the screw type gas cylinder 1 is screwed with a screw type pressure reducing valve 3. The second one is a push-button type gas cylinder 4 as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, wherein a positioning ring 5 is installed at the mouth of the push-button type gas cylinder 4, and a push-button type pressure reducing valve 6 is pressed and latched at the positioning ring 5 for connecting and fixing the push-button type pressure reducing valve 6 onto the push-button type gas cylinder 4. At present, most of the pressure reducing valves used in the gas cylinder are screw type pressure reducing valves 3, and the pressure reducing valve is screwed and connected to a screw type gas cylinder 1 as shown in FIG. 1, and this type of screw type pressure reducing valve 3 cannot be used directly on a push-button type gas cylinder 4, and thus causing tremendous inconvenience to manufacturers and users.
Due to the general light, thin, short and compact requirements of the portable gas cylinder for a convenient carry, the distance between the portable gas cylinder and the stove is short, and thus resulting in a limited operating space for the installation. Users usually have to place the portable cylinder horizontally or slantlingly before using the gas cylinder. However, the pressure in the gas cylinder becomes larger in this case, and the fuel gas may spray out easily due to the large pressure, which creates a safety issue.
To prevent the fuel gas from spraying out, an L-shaped pipe 7 in the gas cylinder is installed at a notch 8 of a positioning ring 5 of the gas cylinder and corresponding to the L-shaped pipe 7, so that when the gas cylinder is placed horizontally or slantingly according to the direction of the notch 8, the opening of the L-shaped pipe 7 in the gas cylinder faces upward to step down the discharge pressure of the gas cylinder when the gas cylinder is filled up with fuel gas. This arrangement should be taken into consideration for the design of the joint assembly between the gas cylinder and the pressure reducing valve.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention developed a quick joint for connecting gas cylinder and pressure reducing valve for gas stove, such that a screw type pressure reducing valve can be installed to or removed from a push-button type gas cylinder. The quick joint goes with the design of the notch 8 of the gas cylinder to remind users to install the L-shaped pipe with its opening facing upward.